¿Aún me amas?
by lalala.u.u
Summary: - Arya, por favor, no es nada del otro mundo. - Tal vez para ustedes humanos no sea nada de otro mundo –no pudo evitar el veneno en su voz- pero yo siento cómo un puñal al rojo vivo baja por mi garganta y pecho. –Suspiró, tratando de mantener la calma- vete a dormir Eragon.


La habitación estaba oscura. Las estrellas brillaban afuera y todo el mundo en la ciudad estaba yéndose a dormir, esperando descansar lo suficiente de este día que había pasado.

Inspiró profundamente.

- Eragon –susurró. Era ahora o nunca.

- mjmm –murmuró contra su cuello.

Ella suspiró.

El jinete la tenía atrapada entre sus brazos. Su espalda estaba contra su pecho, y la cara del hombre que amaba estaba enterrada en su cuello. Se sentía tan bien estar ahí. Se sentía segura, y amada, y él no había fallado en decirle cuanto significaba para él en todos esos años.

Se tensó.

Solo pensar en eso la hacía sentir un puñal entre los pulmones, inhabilitándola para respirar. _No te enamores de un humano_. Había dicho su mente varios años atrás, tendría que haberle hecho caso.

- ¿Arya? –preguntó preocupado por el cambio en su pareja.

Se separó delicadamente de ella, solo lo suficiente como para poder mirarla a los ojos, codo en el colchón para sostener su peso, y su mano izquierda todavía rodeándola y sosteniendo sus delicados dedos. Buscó sus ojos, esperando encontrar la respuesta para su incomodidad. Esperando encontrar qué era lo que la ponía en ese estado.

La elfa, por su parte, no quería enfrentarlo. Definitivamente esa no era lo noche. Otro día se lo diría, otro día enfrentaría esas imágenes que recorrían su mente cada vez que pensaba en el tema. Lo única que tenía que hacer era soportar tener que pasar el día siguiente sintiendo ese letargo en su pecho.

Cerró los ojos.

_No llores. –_ordenó a sí misma.

- No pasa nada, Eragon –su voz era apenas un susurro, pero logró decirle sin que la voz se le quebrara. Se acurrucó mas sobre ella, secretamente deseando que se creara alguna mínima distancia entre ellos.

Pero nunca podría ser fácil para ella.

- Arya –volvió a susurrar, acercándose el espacio que ella se había alejado. Sintió cómo el jinete empezaba a acariciarle los dedos que tenia atrapados en su mano- ¿Qué sucede, amor? –su voz era suave y llena de preocupación, de cariño.

Tembló.

Amor. ¿Por qué esa palabra bastaba para destruirla?

Oprimió con más fuerza los ojos. _No llores._

- Nada –esta vez no pudo evitar el honduleo en su voz, como tampoco Eragon evitó notarlo.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera responder ante su tono de voz, Eragon la soltó, rodeó la cama, y ahora estaba delante de ella, arrodillado en el piso, sosteniendo la mano que había dejado microsegundos atrás.

- Amor, ¿qué sucede? ¿Qué es lo que te pone en este estado? Por favor, déjame ayudar.

Imploró, la preocupación en cada una de sus palabras.

Ella suspiró. Tomó la mano con que Eragon la estaba acariciando y la llevó al centro de su pecho, intentando retener una parte de él cerca de ella. Sus ojos todavía cerrados.

Volvió a suspirar, dejando todos sus sentimientos atrás. Ella era Arya, jinete de Firmen, asesina dragones, Asesina de sombras. Debería ser capaz de hablar sus preocupaciones con su pareja.

Abrió los ojos, solo un poco, y se encontró con esos pozos castaños que la atrapaban cada vez que los miraba fijamente. Si bien los ojos de Eragon estaban llenos de preocupación, no falló en tranquilizarla, como _siempre_ pasaba. Simplemente podrían estar en guerra otra vez, y solo bastaría con mirarlo a los ojos para alejar a todos sus demonios internos y hacerla sentir que era capaz de todo.

Podría decirle. Solo tenía que hacerlo. No era muy difícil. Simplemente una pequeña oración.

- ¿Aún me amas?

Okey, esa no era la oración, pero tenía que asegurarse. Si la respuesta era negativa, entonces todo lo demás no tendría sentido... De hecho, si la respuesta era negativa, lo que había estado pasado esos días tendría todo el sentido del mundo, y ella podría irse sabiendo que lo amó tanto como él se lo permitió.

Eragon frunció el ceño.

- Claro que te amo. ¿Cómo podrías preguntarte eso?

Bueno, entonces las cosas serían un poco más difíciles.

Separó la mano de Eragon de su pecho y la puso a altura de sus ojos. Se perdió en el océano de piel que esas manos callosas, pero a la vez suave, eran. Tanto había vivido con esas manos. Tantos primeros contactos, tantos entrenamientos, tantas batallas. Si no fuera por esa mano él estaría muerto, y ella también. Pero aun así, aun después de tantas peleas, de tanta sangre, de tanto descuido, cuando se trataba de ella, esas manos podrían ser más suaves que la seda. Podían hacerla sentir querida, amada. Hacerla sentir como si fuera el centro del universo, por lo menos para él.

Eragon no había dicho nada en toda su inspección, lo que le decía que estaba tratando con ella como solía hacerlo en el pasado. Le estaba dejando espacio para que ella fuera la que fuera hacia él, y no al revés. Él no vendría hacia ella, y entonces la elfa se sorprendió al entender que prefería cuando él se acercaba, cuando rompía sus barreras aunque ella no quisiera. Ya no quería que él le diera espacio; solo por el simple hecho de que ella no era lo suficientemente fuerte para atravesar ese espacio, ya no. Se había hecho dependiente, y eso la estaba asustando mucho. ¿Qué pasaría si otra guerra vuelve a estallar? Ya no podría salir a la batalla sin despegar sus pensamientos del jinete, estaría distraída, y él también lo estaría. Sería fatídico para todos.

De la nada sus manos entrelazadas se empezaron a alejar de su zona de visión, atrayéndola de nuevo a esos ojos castaños. Eragon atrajo sus nudillos a sus labios y beso delicadamente cada uno de ellos, sin despegar por un segundo sus ojos de los de ella.

- Para todo lo que necesites, estoy aquí Arya, -susurró- no me iré, nunca. Y si fallé en demostrártelo, no solo te pido perdón, sino que te aseguro: Eres el amor de mi vida, no sabría qué hacer sin ti, y si me dejas, me encantaría pasar el resto de la eternidad contigo.

No lo pudo evitar. Se acercó a él y presiono sus labios contra los suyos. Él respondió al instante. En algún momento la retrajo devuelta sobre el colchón, posicionándose sobre ella, sin aplastarla con el peso de su cuerpo.

Ella lo agarró del cuello desesperada. Lo amaba tanto que dolía, y la idea de verlo alejarse la dejaba hecha un desastre. Hacia tanto que se habían acostumbrado a su presencia, que lo extrañaba. La rutina le deba miedo, porque era muy posiblemente que el jinete se aburriera de ella. ¿Cómo no pensarlo? Desde que Saphira había nacido para él, toda su vida fue vertiginosa. Ni siquiera con sus estudiantes tenía una rutina, y lo único constante en su vida, además de la dragona, era ella. ¿Cómo no tener miedo de que el Asesino del Rey no se aburriera de la estoica elfa que había tardado años en siquiera aceptar que podría sentir algo por él? ¿Cómo no tener miedo que al fin había aceptado en su cama a alguna de todas las alumnas que estaban perdidamente enamoradas de él?

Lo separó antes de que las lágrimas cayeran.

Él la miró sorprendido, solo para reaccionar ante sus ojos obviamente húmedos. Sin decir nada, simplemente llevó sus manos entrelazadas a la comisura de su ojo y borró toda evidencia de su llanto silencioso. Pero no fue suficiente.

Fluidamente el jinete se dejó caer por un lado contra el colchón y la atrajo a sus brazos. Ella correspondió el abrazo, descargando contra él toda la impotencia, todo el miedo que había sentido esos días. Las lágrimas no tardaron en llegar, humedeciendo la ropa del hombre.

Él por su lado la tenía abrazad firmemente, acariciándole el cabello y besándola en la cabeza.

Tardó unos minutos en tranquilizarse, y en ellos, el jinete no había dicho nada. Seguiría esperando a que ella se abriera. Resignada, solo cuando dejo de temblar por el llanto, se separó un poco de su pecho, lo suficiente como para dejar pasar el aire fresco.

- ¿Eragon? –susurró mirando fijamente donde la punta de sus dedos tocaban con su pecho, ahora húmedo de sus lagrimas- ¿Quién es Lilienth?

Lo sintió tensarse, y su corazón terminó de destrozarse en ese momento. Solo que no tenía la energía como para salir en ese momento de su habitación. No. Simplemente quería quedarse ahí y convertirse en parte del suave colchón. Sabía que algo había pasado, y tal vez por eso no le sorprendía, tal vez por eso no se sentía en shock.

Una nueva variedad de lágrimas cayó por su rostro.

- Arya, -su voz parecía intentar ser dura- ¿de dónde conoces ese nombre?

En silencio, la elfa se separó aun más de su cuerpo y rodó para el otro lado, solo esperando no tener que tenerlo delante de sus ojos. Volvió a cerrarse sobre sí misma, sus ojos lentamente cerrándose. Alargó la mano hasta alcanzar la sabana y se tapó con la misma.

- Lo susurras hace semanas. –fue todo lo que dijo.

Quería morir. Quería morir en ese momento. Se sentía implosionar sobre sí misma. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan idiota como para no saber que los sentimientos de un humano eran tan efímeros como la vida de una mariposa? ¿Cómo podría haber sido tan idiota como para creer que la amaría _por siempre_?

Él se acercó hacía ella e intentó rodearle la cintura con su brazo, pero ella se zafó. No lo quería tener cerca, no en ese momento. Su tacto no solo la destruía más de lo que estaba, sino que la llevaba a querer arrancarle la extremidad que osara acercarse.

- Arya, por favor, mírame. –pero ella no respondió, no tenía sentido; y si se quedaba era solo por el masoquista sentimiento de querer sentir su calor un poco mas- Arya, por favor, no es nada del otro mundo.

- Tal vez para ustedes humanos no sea nada de otro mundo –no pudo evitar el veneno en su voz- pero yo siento cómo un puñal al rojo vivo baja por mi garganta y pecho. –Suspiró, tratando de mantener la calma- vete a dormir Eragon.

Lo escuchó hablar, pero no entendió nada de lo que decía. No quería escucharlo; de hecho, quería poder odiarlo. Quería odiarlo por haberle hecho creer que la amaría por siempre. ¿Acaso ella no le pidió que estuviera seguro de sí mismo? ¿Acaso no le pidió evitar romperle el corazón? ¿Era una petición muy complicada?

Al parecer, por su falta de respuesta, Eragon se levantó y salió de la habitación, gruñendo cosas bajo su aliento. Ella volvió a suspirar. _Bien_ –pensó. Tal vez de esa manera podría dormir un poco más rápido.

Pero, de la nada Eragon volvió a entrar en su habitación y se arrodilló delante de ella. La efla, por su parte, lo veía sin mirar. Sus ojos estaban secos y perdidos en alguna partícula de polvo.

- Vete –susurró suavemente, una amenaza latente detrás de sus palabras.

Él negó con energía. Sin decir nada, apoyó un espejo sobre el colchón, directamente delante de ella. En el espejo se podía ver a una niña de unos aproximadamente seis o siete años durmiendo en una de las habitaciones de la ciudad, con un mediano y oscuro dragón en sus brazos.

- Ella es Lilienth. Su hermana, a quien no conoce, es Leyla, jinete de…

- Forthmnd –respondió por él.

Leyla y Forthmnd habían sido sus estudiantes, hasta que discutieron porque Arya le había exigido que sea lo que fuere que había dejado atrás, lo tenía que olvidar, porque sino nunca podría mejorar. Lo que había dicho afecto más de lo que esperaba a Leyla, por lo que había pedido a Eragon el cambio de compañía a la mañana siguiente. Ella había intentado acercarse a la joven humana, arrepentida de haberle dicho algo que obviamente significaba más que lo que dejaba ver, pero la chica había rehusado cada posible encuentro, dejando a Arya con un sabor amargo. Lo único que la consolaba era que Eragon la había acogido en su compañía directamente, así evitando el problema de burocracia que había entre los Maestros.

Eragon nunca habló sobre la razón para que Leyla reaccionara de esa manera, a pedido de la misma humana, y Arya lo respetaba.

La elfa se incorporó.

- ¿Leyla tiene una hermana que no la conoce? ¿Cómo es eso posible?

- Bueno, -empezó Eragon suavemente, sabiendo que el tema era delicado- Leyla viene de una familia de nobles, mientras Lilienth es solo la bastarda que su padre engendró con una chica del servicio. No le puedes decir a una niña de seis años que es hija de un lord si es que quieres mantener en secreto la indiscreción.

La niña se veía tan sola en el mundo, y no sabía que a menos de un kilometro de distancia tenia a una hermana que la quería y se preocupaba por ella.

- La madre de Lilienth murió meses antes de que su pequeño dragón naciera para ella, y solo lo hizo por un descuido de los guardias de Teirm. Al enterarse, Leyla pidió mi permiso y voló directamente a Teirm para ir a buscar a la niña. Lo acepté porque la pequeña obviamente no está en edad de pasar por las Beor, y mucho menos las Vertebradas.

Arya asintió silenciosamente. Era sabido que los primeros dos años de entrenamiento eran estrictos y duros, sobre todo con los enanos y los Urgarls. Era por eso que solo mayores de dieciséis años podían acercarse a probar suerte con los huevos.

Eragon bajó el espejo, y Arya no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada. Había acusado a su pareja de engañarla con una niña de seis años.

- Arya –Eragon estaba en el piso, una rodilla abajo, mientras ella estaba sentada en el borde de la cama. Las manos del jinete descansaban sobre su rodilla.- Te amo. Te amo más que a mi propia vida, y verte de esta manera me mata, porque si vos no sos feliz, yo no soy feliz; y mucho menos si soy yo quien te hace miserable. –respiró- Si no te dije nada es porque no le di importancia, pero debo admitir que me uní mas a la niña de lo que habría querido, y me mata saber que ella y Leyla podrían ser perfectas juntas, pero que no pueden por la promesa de Leyla a su padre. Sé cómo te sentís con respecto a Leyla, sentís lo mismo que yo con Lilienth. No quería lastimarte más con el tema. Te amo, y si solo pudiera…

Pero los dedos de Arya sobre sus labios lo detuvieron.

Suavemente la elfa se deslizo hasta quedar sentada en el piso, sus espalda contra la cama, el pie de la pierna que Eragon mantenía erguida pasando debajo de su propia pierna, sus únicas rodillas elevadas una apoyada contra la otra. El cuerpo del jinete, a solo milímetros del suyo. Estaban tan cerca íntimamente que se quedaron cayados por varios minutos, solo mirándose a los ojos, absorbiendo al otro, haciéndose saber que se amaban más allá de todo.

Arya pasó a acariciar el rostro de Eragon, despegando sus dedos de sus labios. Tantas palabras se agolparon en su mente. _Perdón. Celos. No tendría que haber dudado de ti. Tengo miedo de perderte. Sin tu presencia en mi vida sería solo un cascaron vacío._ Pero ninguna parecía correcta.

- Te amo –susurró- Te amo tanto que me asusta. Cada momento de duda que tengo me lleva a escenarios que protagonizan mis peores pesadillas. Siempre me mostraste estar equivocada, sin siquiera saberlo, pero no puedo evitar este miedo latente que siento. No soy lo suficientemente fuerte para seguir viviendo sin tu amor

Él sonrió. Esa sonrisa que la derretía y la hacía enamorarse todavía más.

- Si me dejas llegar a tu corazón, siempre podremos elegir quedarnos ahí. Eres dueña de mi corazón Arya, siempre lo fuiste. Cuando tú no estás solo equivale a un sol que no brilla, y en esa oscuridad, no vería la razón de seguir viviendo sin tu amor, no soy lo suficientemente fuerte.

Ella suspiró. Estaba espejando sus palabras, mostrándole que sus miedos eran también los de él, diciéndole que lo único que tenían que hacer era seguir amándose el uno al otro, porque era todo lo que hacía falta.

Ella sonrió. A pesar de ser leve, era la primera vez en semanas que lo hacía sin sentir ese pesar.

- ¿Aun me amas? –preguntó él en un susurró.

- Aun te amo –respondió ella.


End file.
